


Never Underestimate A Cop, Asshole:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fighting, General, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This is based on the video, that Peter Lenkov posted on Instagram, Danny manages to get them the info that the team needed for the case, that they are working on, & he managed to kick some ass, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Never Underestimate A Cop, Asshole:

*Summary: This is based on the video, that Peter Lenkov posted on Instagram, Danny manages to get them the info that the team needed for the case, that they are working on, & he managed to kick some ass, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

As Commander Steve McGarrett urged him to the ring, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams growled, "Never touch me again in life, See if you are getting laid tonight, Babe", as he stretched out, & got into his position, & was ready for the fight, that his lover stupidly got him into.

 

His opponent was good, but Danny knew that he can hold his own, He had private training with the best teachers that specializes in Mixed Martial Arts, He knew that his opponent was gonna cheat, so he was ready. They were throwing punches, & kicks, Steve smirked, cause he was full of pride, as his lover was working his opponent, & making him come to him. But, He has no idea that the blond was such a graceful fighter, especially under pressure.

 

Danny leg swept his opponent, & had his arm bent towards him, bending at a right angle, He growled, as he exclaimed, "Say it, Say it !", His opponent exclaimed in Japanese, "Uncle !", Danny let him go. He went over to the manager, Steve was hot on his trail, "Never underestimate a cop, Asshole, Info, Give it up, Otherwise, You _**will**_ deal with my friend over there", he said indicating to Steve. The Five-O Commander gave his best scary expression, The Manager flipped on the suspects, The Heads of Five-O left satisfied, now they have some leads to work with.

 

After Danny redresses himself, They made their way to the camaro, Danny said with a smile, "I forgive you, I am sorry that I just jumped all over you, But, You have to think before you say anything", Steve nodded, & the former seal said this to him, "I promise, You were amazing in there, I mean it, You totally kicked his ass, How about one of my famous massages as a start to make it up to you ?", The Blond kissed him, & said, "It sounds perfect," & they got into the car, & drove off to HQ, so they can brief the others on their new leads.

 

The End.


End file.
